Blog użytkownika:BlackAngel92/Wieczory u Madame Rosmerty II - Addamek09
Witam was serdecznie już w II Wieczorze u Madame Rosmerty W tym miesiącu pod "lupę" wzięłam użytkownika Addamek09, szerzej znany jako Admin HPW, bigamista, Sułtan czatu, mąż Sensualnej. A prywatnie jest miłym nastolatkiem z głową pełną pomysłów, wielkim sercem do działania oraz licznymi zainteresowaniami. Tak więc zapraszam do tej „''krótkiej''” rozmowy, która szybko zamieniła się w dwu godzinną. BlackAngel: Dziękuję serdecznie, że znalazłeś czas na krótką wywiado-rozmowę. Addamek09: A ja dziękuję że zostałem zgłoszony. :D B.A.: *śmiech* Miło mi, jak i naszym czytelnikom. Tak więc, twój nick to przypadkowe słowa? A.: Nie, mój nick pochodzi od mojego imienia, czego się pewnie nikt nie spodziewał, a czemu jest na końcu "09" i dodałem jedno "d"? Sam nie pamiętam, pewnie tak mi przyszło do głowy i się spodobało. B.A.: To bardzo ciekawe. Bo jednak za każdym nickiem kryje się jakaś historia. Nieprawdaż? A.: Prawda. ;) Za moim również, chociaż akurat w moim przypadku ta historia jest wyjątkowo prosta, inspirowałem się kolegą, również Adamem który używał nicku "Adasiek" a ja wymyśliłem dla siebie bardzo podobne "Addamek" z wyżej wymienionymi modyfikacjami. B.A.: Sama w sumie nigdy bym na to nie wpadła. :D Twoja historia z wikią jest trochę dłuższa niż jesteś aktywny na HPW. Opowiesz troszkę o swojej historii? A.: Oczywiście, pewnie jak wielu zaczynałem jako IPek, najpierw edytowałem polską Brickipedię, potem Legopedię i 24 października 2012 założyłem konto na tej drugiej, później trochę udzielałem się na Sródziemie Wiki, wówczas znanej jako Władcza Pierścieni Wiki i w sierpniu 2013 zacząłem się udzielać na HPW, początkowo tylko na czacie, potem również w edycjach. ;) B.A.: No, no czyli barwnie jak widzę :) Jeśli pozwolisz opowiedz trochę o swoich projektach, tj. wikiach które powstały z twojej inicjatywy, bo jak się orientuję to zebrała się mała "kolekcja". A.: Na sam początek chciałbym wymienić moją dumę: Opowiadania Wiki, którą mięliśmy prowadzić z Mahilą, sprawiło to trochę problemów, ale ja mile wspominam ten czas gdy mogłem patrzeć jak się rozwija, potem przestało mi to sprawiać przyjemność, dlatego ją porzuciłem i przesiadłem się na HPW na stałe. ;) Następna było to siedlisko dzieci, ale do niego się nie przyznaję :P i potem była przerwa w zakładaniu projektów, aż do 2016, gdy założyłem Wikiańskie Historie Wikia, z której również jestem dumny chociaż nie jest jeszcze tak rozbudowana i nie ma tam żadnej społeczności :D nie wiem czy to jakaś wyjątkowa kolekcja, ale to myślę zależy od podejścia. B.A.: No to jednak jest być z czego dumnym, bo OW swego czasu kwitło i prężnie się rozwijało. Ale wracając do tematu HPW. Opowiedz nam więcej o swoich działalnościach na naszej wiki. A.: Moją działalność można krótko opisać jako Nowe Pomysły, jeszcze w 2014 wymyśliłem 6 nowych projektów i zabaw, z czego tylko dwa zostały niezrealizowane, a dwa, czyli Czatowe Opowieści i Fan Art trwają do dzisiaj. Później już nieco ochłonąłem z tymi pomysłami, ale pewnie jeszcze się czymś w tej kwestii wykażę ;) a tak poza tym, na HPW stale przesiaduję na czacie i edytuję, no i oczywiście wykonuję zadania admina jak banowanie i upominanie :P, oraz odpowiadam za co drugą edycje FA. B.A.: No właśnie, a propo Admina... nazywają na cb Sultan (od niedawna sułtan foczek). Wiąże się z tym jakaś opowieść? A.: To pomysł Sensualnej, która zapożyczyła to z serialu Wspaniałe Stulecie i zaczęła nazywać adminów Sułtanami, a później oboje się nimi staliśmy :P chociaż to nie pierwsza taka sytuacja, wcześniej ja miałem zwyczaj nazywania siebie Władcą Czatu, gdy piastowałem posadę moderatora czatu. :D B.A.: Kolejna ciekawa historia. Więc opowiedz nam kolejną. Jesteś znany naszej społeczności jako "bigamista". Ile już miałeś żon? A.: Pięć, wszystko zaczęło się od słynnego Rodu White'ów, w którym wziąłem ślub dwukrotnie, a potem jakoś tak poszło że po Jadze i KS, pojawiły się jeszcze Lileczka... Natish.... no i oczywiście Sensualna. :D W wyniku rozwodu z pierwszą i trzecią, zostały mi tylko trzy. :P B.A.: No... zszokowałeś mnie trochę :D Jednak twoje najdłuższe małżeństwo właśnie trwa? A.: Dokładnie. :P B.A.: Prywatnie jako fan HP do jakiego domu byś należał? A.: Myślę że do Ravenclawu, chociaż się częściej podpisuję pod Slytherinem. B.A.: O a to nowość. :) Wyjaśnisz dlaczego te domy? A.: Slytherina bo spryt, Bella i kolor zielony, a Ravenclaw bo inteligencja, Luna i kolor niebieski. :D B.A.: *śmiech* Właśnie miałam pytać o ulubione postacie z serii. Przed chwilą wymieniłeś Bellę i Lunę. Dlaczego one? A.: Co tu się długo rozpisywać, bo to nienormalne babki, czego chcieć więcej. :P B.A.: *śmiech* No tak, masz rację. Jako czarodziej na pewno marzysz o własnej różdżce. Jaka jest Twoja wymarzona? A.: Jaka by mnie wybrała taką bym miał, ja jakoś nie myślałem o tym jakie drewno by do mnie pasowało ani jak rdzeń więc nie umiem powiedzieć. B.A.: Rozumiem. a nie bawiłeś się w Potermore? A.: Nie, nie posiadam konta B.A.: Rozumiem. A teraz przejdźmy do tematów dotyczących cb prywatnie. Z tego co zauważyłam jesteś fanem Star Wars, Francji, Edit Piaf, Wspaniałego Stulecia... czy coś pominęłam? Czym jeszcze prywatnie interesuje się Adaś? A.: Moim głównym zainteresowaniem zdecydowanie jest czytanie, jak idę na zakupy to najczęściej kupię jakieś książki ,albo wyłącznie książki. :D Ostatnio mnie wzięło na kryminały Agaty Christie, ale lubię też jakieś fajne fantasy, oraz wyżej wymienione książki ze Star Wars. :) Oglądam trochę seriali, jak już sama wspomniałaś Wspaniałe Stulecie, lubię również Teen Wolf i The Walking Death, oraz od niedawna Poirot, znajdzie się tu również miejsce dla jednego anime - Code Geass. :D Trudno wśród zainteresowań nie wspomnieć o muzyce, której słucham codziennie, oczywiście moja wielką miłością jest Edith Piaf, ale nie mogę nie wspomnieć również o Ewie Demarczyk, i Michale Bajorze. A skoro już przy muzyce jesteśmy to muszę dodać, że mam bzika na punkcie Konkursu Piosenki Eurowizji. :D Na koniec dodam tylko, że uwielbiam ryzować, malować, szyć i inne takie twórcze rzeczy, chociaż różnie mi wychodzą. B.A.: Jedna osoba, a tak dużo zainteresowań. :) Obecnie się uczysz w szkole średniej. Czy swoją przyszłość kreujesz wyuczonym zawodem? Jakieś plany na studia? A.: Szczerze mówiąc nie mam takich planów, nie wiem na jakie studia pójdę, ani czy w ogóle pójdę, ale raczej nie będę się zajmować reklamą, chociaż kto wie. B.A.: Czyli przed tobą dalej otwarta karta. :) Czy jest jeszcze coś co chciałbyś dodać od siebie? A.: Chciałbym wspomnieć o jednej sprawie, pewnie z wielu fanów HP to również fani fantasy. Dlatego chciałem zaprosić wszystkich na konwenty, które są realizowane w wielu miejscach kraju. Piszę o tym bo to naprawdę fajna akcja, można się spotkać z ludźmi, kupić fajne gadżety lub uczestniczyć w panelach i konkursach. A pewnie nie każdy o tym wie i tyle fajnej zabawy przemyka im koło nosa. :D Oczywiście zapraszam również do edytowania, wchodzenia na czat i brania udziału w FA. :P B.A.: To bardzo miłe. Również dołączam do twoich słów zachęty. Dziękuję serdecznie za wzięcie udziału w "wywiadzie". Denerwowałeś się trochę przed naszą rozmową? A.: Tylko odrobinkę. ;) Już miałem wywiad na CS, więc wiedziałem że nie ma się czego obawiać. B.A.: Heh, ale chyba nie było tak źle? A.: Zdecydowanie lepiej niż na CS. :P B.A.: Dziękuję to bardzo miłe. Czy chciałbyś kogoś pozdrowić? A.: Pozdrawiam całą społeczność wiki, mógłbym wymieniać, ale boję się, że kogoś pominę, dlatego każdy z kim miałem do czynienia może czuć się pozdrowiony. ;) Również dziękuję za wywiad. :d B.A.: Również dziękuję za wywiad i za poświęcony czas. :) A.: Siema, nara pa. \o Rozmowa została zarejestrowana dnia 27.05.2016 w miły piątkowy wieczór, w doborowym towarzystwie. Mam nadzieję, że wywiad z Adamem wam się spodobał. Pod spodem macie przydatne linki. Zapraszam do zgłaszania kolejnych osób do Wieczorów… Na sam koniec, chciałabym podziękować za czytanie tych wypocin. Mam nadzieję, że w jakiś sposób poznaliście bardziej Addamka. Również chciałam podziękować: Saru za podrzucenie pytań, Alice i Wiks za pomoc w szukaniu odpowiedniej zieleni, Adamowi za wzięcie udziału w tym projekcie, wam społeczności za czytanie. _____ Kolejny wywiad: Czerwiec 2016 Post do zapisów: Wieczory u Madame Rosmerty - zapisy *II